End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. Hundreds of portable computing device designs such as laptops, tablets and smartphones are released every year. While the market continues to expand, current problems still exist with these technologies such as excessive power consumption and a sub-par user experience. A major problem with the portable device market today is a lack of a proper solution for power consumption, in particular display screen function, and the lack of acceptable user experience when the electronic device is operating in a reduced power consumption state.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.